A present invention is related to a kitchen-used sprinkling gun including a switch unit having small volume. By means of the switch unit, the sprinkling gun can be switched between different discharging modes as necessary.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional kitchen-used sprinkling gun 8. The sprinkling gun 8 has a handle 81. One end of the handle 81 is an inlet section 82, while the other end thereof is an outlet section 83. The handle 81 is formed with an internal passage 84 for the water flow. A press shank 85 is pivotally connected with the handle 81 for driving a valve body 86 to control the opening/closing of the passage 84.
Strong water beams are directly injected out from the outlets 831 of the outlet section 83 for cleaning off the oily dirt remaining on a dish. The directly injected water beams tend to splash around to wet and contaminate the environment of the water sink of the kitchen.
In order to solve this problem, the water flow must be waved so as to reduce the strength of the injected water beams as necessary. Therefore, it is preferably that the kitchen-used sprinkling gun can be switched between a directly injecting mode and a wave generating mode. However, the kitchen-used sprinkling gun is connected with a water pipe (not shown) and arranged on one side of the water sink of the kitchen cabinet. The sprinkling gun, especially the outlet section 83 thereof must be designed with small volume so as not to interfere with the work of a user in front of the kitchen cabinet. Accordingly, under limitation to the volume of the outlet section 83, an existent switch unit (such as that used in a shower sprinkler or gardening sprinkling gun) cannot be adapted to the kitchen-used sprinkling gun. Therefore, it is necessary to re-design the existent kitchen-used sprinkling gun to meet the above requirement.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a kitchen-used sprinkling gun including a switch unit. The switch unit includes a water dividing disc formed with a first and a second dividing holes respectively communicating with the central outlet section and the circumferential outlet section of the cap body. A water generator is disposed between the first dividing hole and the central outlet section. By means of turning the cap body, the water dividing disc can be rotated, whereby a valve body can optionally seal the first dividing hole or the second dividing hole to change the discharging patterns. Accordingly, even if the volume of the kitchen-used sprinkling gun is limited, the kitchen-used sprinkling gun can be still switched between different discharging modes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above kitchen-used sprinkling gun which can be conveniently operated. Only by means of turning the cap body, the discharging pattern can be easily changed.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: